Fallen
by koholint
Summary: Vaati's thoughts right before his death at the end of FSA. He muses over the sadness of his short life and his rage against the heroes. Oneshot


The end is near. I watch my life force gush out of me; with every drop I am closer to termination. The pain is so intense I don't feel it any longer. All I feel is hate. It overcomes my entire being. Hate for my kind, hate for my own stupidity. Hate for my slayers.

Could they not have shown me mercy? Could they not have killed my quickly? Instead they leave me here to die – to suffer, and contemplate my fate. I would do it myself if I could move, but blood loss has left me weak and immobile. And though my sword is mere inches away!

A sharp pain in my right eye forces me to blink. The movement triggers the arrow lodged in it to draw more blood. I involuntarily let out a hiss. Perhaps I do still feel…

I feebly claw at the arrow, but my hand refuses to budge. That's what I am, isn't it? Frail and weak. And it's all my own fault! Hate courses through me again. Those idiot heroes, waltzing in…yet even I would have shown them mercy. Ahaha, no! I wouldn't have given them a chance! I merely would have…eased their passing.

This land should have been mine! Three times I tried, and every time a little bastard and his damn sword defeated me. Why does this have to be so? Every time my tactic was different, better; sneakier. Every time I plotted, carefully choosing my method of attack, and that hero no! It was never he, but his sword! A puny mortal could never hope to defeat me. It was his brand, which split him into four! That weapon gave him his power!

Why did I not destroy it? Why? I knew it would be my downfall. I was a fool, and now I am paying for my mistakes with my life. I knew something was up when my old master helped my first conqueror build it. I ignored all signs and ended up being sealed away. Another fool let me go, and I promised myself I would annihilate that blasted weapon. But I never did.

He, too, took up the sword, but I was vain enough to turn a blind eye. I never expected him to get so far. Again, I was sealed away.

When I was released a third time, I used brute force to take over Hyrule quickly. I even joined forces with a certain Ganon. I never realized I was merely his puppet. He used me to do all his dirty work. Now, I'm dying, and it's all on his orders…

I was not always like this. I can remember, faintly, a time when I was young and innocent. Yet I was always alone. My mother died when I was born, and I knew nothing of my father. Rumor had it he was Hylian.

No, I was not born Hylian. I was once one of the Minish people, or Picori as some call them. Nobody will see any of them again, as I still remember my first sin. The Minish all perished at my hands, payingdearly for their injustices. A sadistic smile crosses my face.

Mother, too, was a sorceress. Unlike me, however, she used her limited powers for the good of the people. I tend to think of myself as my mother's complete opposite. I use my powers for myself only.

When I was younger all the schoolchildren picked on me. I feel foolish for thinking of those pests now, at my finale. But they made me who I am today. I tolerated all the jeering, biding my time until I could become a sorcerer. Rage slowly built up within me. I was eager to learn how to make them pay.

So at the age of ten, I entered my apprenticeship. My teacher was a wise old sage named Ezlo. I studied hard, never wasting even a second of my time.

When I was fifteen Ezlo made a hat called the Minish Cap. This cap had all of the powers I'd ever need. When my master turned his back, I stole it. I did not need to kill him, as he had been kind to me, so instead of that I turned him into a hat. Ridiculous fool. It suited him well.

To my surprise, he joined with some idiot boy. I had recently taken over Hyrule, but with the Minish Cap I figured I had nothing to fear. Using it, I turned myself permanently Hylian. I also created a more powerful form for myself, but it disappeared when I was struck. My defeat was humiliating, and the Minish Cap was destroyed. Not to mention my bane created.

A cruel pattern followed. I was sealed, released, and then sealed again. As I have said, my third and final release resulted in this…

This is how it always ends, no? The hero destroys the villain. And this time, I am the villain.

Pain sears across my form; then all at once it stops. My last breath is ragged, painful, but I welcome the feeling. I close my eyes and darkness takes over my senses.

Peace. . …

* * *

So that's my first fic! What do you think? I have some older stuff I need to post (including a WW story!) but I don't know when I'll get around to that. Thanks to all who read this, and in case you didn't know this is Vaati's point of view at the end of Four Swords+ .(the manga by Akira Himekawa) Or FSA, depending on which one you've read/played. Reviews appreciated (including CONSTRUCTIVE critiscim!) (spelling mistakeI think sorry) but no flames. Thank you for reading and I'll try to post more ASAP!

Koholint

(In case you're wondering, I am the same Koholint from IndieZelda and The Desert Colossus! Yay!)


End file.
